A chance meeting
by Inner.Trust
Summary: Gabriella is a surgical intern, while Troy is a father of five and playing for the Lakers. Gabi's best friends with his friend's girlfriends. See what happens when they have a chance encounter! On hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting in the grocery store**

**Gabriella's point of view**

**  
**I had just entered the nearest grocery store, because I needed some last minute supplies for my girls' night in with my four best friends, Cate, Shar, Kels and Tay. I had everything, except the ice cream, which was a definite must in my friend group. Shar would go nuts if she didn't have cookie dough ice cream.

So I walked over to the frozen good aisle and when I arrived there I saw two little boys just standing there without parents. The oldest couldn't have been older than seven and the youngest boy, who looked really scared couldn't have been older than four, maybe five. I was wondering where their parents were, because I couldn't find any adults around them. They were looking scared and lost and I couldn't just leave them like that and decide to walk over to them and help them find their parents.

I slowly approached and decide to introduce myself first.

"Hi, I'm Ella. What are your names?" I asked both boys in a calm and soothing tone. I don't think they were really scared of me, because I didn't look different from most people. I had long curly dark brown, almost black hair, which goes to the middle of my back and dark chocolate eyes. I was wearing dark blue jeans with a plain green t-shirt. My voice was very soft while I was speaking to the boys.

Then the oldest boy decided to answer the question.

"I'm Brady and this is my little brother, Luke" the oldest boy said.

"Hi, Brady! Hi, Luke! Do you know where your mommy and daddy are?" I asked them, trying to keep them calm, until I could find their parents.

"I don't know where daddy is." Brady said and I could hear the panic in his voice.

"Brady, it's okay. Do you know where your mommy is?" I asked, because he didn't say anything about his mother and it is possible that the boys don't know their father.

"Mommy left long ago" Brady said in a sad voice. "She didn't want us anymore!"

When he said that I was really shocked. Which mother wouldn't want these two handsome little boys, who were so adorable, so friendly and so well-behaved from what I could see at first view?

"So, you are here with daddy?" I asked them and they both immediately nodded yes with their little heads. So, they did still have their father, they just lost him in the store. I decide to just go looking for him with the boys.

"Come on! Let's find him and bring you boys back to him. He must be worried. Where did you last see him?" I asked.

"In the store, in the cookie aisle. We wanted ice cream. We lost our daddy when we came here." Brady explained to me in a sad voice.

"It's okay! We will find him." I said soothingly.

"What does your daddy look like?" I asked them

"Daddy has blue eyes and brown hair and he is very tall." Brady said

"Okay! Let's go now!" I said.

I extended my hand to the boys and Luke, the youngest, grabbed it immediately. Brady hesitated for a second, but then he grabbed my other hand. We walked through the story, first going back to the cookie aisle, but we couldn't find the father of the boys there. Then we walked to the other aisle, but we couldn't find him. After five minutes I decided to go to the register to ask the person at the counter to call for their father.

A few seconds later I heard the intercom come on;

_Shoppers, can we please have your attention. We are looking for the father of two little boys, Brady and Luke. They are lost and are looking for their daddy! Please come to register one, where they will be waiting for you! Thank you for your attention!_

A few minutes after the announcement was made, a young father came looking for the boys. He had three little girls, two little baby girls in a stroller, who couldn't be older than four months old and one little girl, that couldn't have been older than two, maybe three. His breathing was heavy and he had a frantic look on his face. He had clearly been running and he was definitely worried about his sons.

"Brady! Luke! Where have you guys been?" he asked them and I could only hear worry in his voice, not anger. Brady immediately let go of my hand and ran to his father, but Luke kept clinging to my hand.

"Daddy, we were looking at the ice cream. When we turned we didn't know where you were. And then this pretty lady found us and helped us! We looked, but couldn't find you." Brady rushed out.

The father looked up at me and his piercing blue eyes bore into my chocolate brown ones. I felt a spark shoot through me. He was looking at me and Luke and he had a questioning look on his face, directed to his youngest son. I don't know what that's all about, but maybe the fact that Luke still hadn't let go of my hand.

"Hello. My name is Troy. Thank you for helping my boys, euh…" he introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Gabriella. And you are welcome. They were just standing in the frozen goods aisle and they were looking quite scared and lost and I couldn't just leave them there in full blown panic." I explained.

"Thank you so much Gabriella." he said. "I'm quite surprised that Luke is still holding on to your hand. He is very shy and he doesn't take to other people fast. If I had suspected someone to run to me it would have been Luke and not Brady. He doesn't really like strangers and the only people that can touch him are me, his grandmother and grandfather from my side of the family and my best friend since childhood, Chad." Troy explained his strange look at Luke holding my hand.

"Well, they are both sweethearts. Actually, it was Luke, who was the first one to take my hand. Brady was more hesitant." I said.

"Even so, thank you so much. I just turned around for one second to tend to Hayley and when I turned back they were gone. I was panicking and trying to find them, but wherever I looked I couldn't find them anywhere." he explained.

"It must be difficult raising five kids on your own and to take them all to the store. I'm glad I could help you find them, but I should let you go now. You probably need to get the kids home." I said.

"Yes, I probably should. The girls need their bottles soon and if I don't get them home in time they going to cry." he explained and then he turned to his youngest son "Lukie, can you come to me. The lady has to go home and so do we." he said, but that only made Luke cling harder to my hand.

"I guess your son has a different idea. He is squeezing my hand tighter." I said. Then I turned to the little boy. "What's wrong Luke? Why won't you go to daddy?" I asked

"I wanna stay with you. You saved me!" Luke said in a super sweet voice.

"Oh, Luke! I helped you because you lost your daddy, but you can't stay with me, your daddy would miss you very much." I explained to him, but the only reaction he had was to squeeze my hand even harder.

I looked at Troy and silently told him that he wasn't going to let go of my hand.

"I know she helped you Luke, but you can't stay with the lady. We have to go home to grandma and grandpa and uncle Chad. Don't you want to see them?" Troy asked the little boy.

Luke seemed to contemplate what his father said, but suddenly he screamed.

"No, no, no, no! You can't leave me too. I wanna stay with you. Please don't leave me too!" he screamed.

That really shocked me and I think Troy was shocked too. I don't think he really coped with his mother leaving them and not caring about them. He may be young, but that doesn't mean he doesn't experience his mother's rejection. He had become really attached to me in this short period of time. I saw the look of confusion on his father's face and he looked at me with a look of desperation on his face.

I looked back at him.

"Troy, do you have anything to do?" I addressed Troy

"No, I just needed these groceries and then we only need to go home for dinner." he answered me.

"Do you mind if I take you all to McDonald's?" I whispered to Troy. He nodded his head and I decided to address the little boy.

"Luke, do you want to go to McDonald's?" I asked the little boy. "Then you can play a little and you don't have to leave me just yet, but after that you have to go home, because you have to sleep at home." I just wanted the little boy to stop crying and be happy again. I already felt a connection to the little boy and I didn't want to see him get more hurt.

The father looked relieved when Luke immediately stopped crying and agreed to go to McDonald's.

We were still standing at register one and Hayley came over to me.

"Can I hold your hand?" she asked in a very quiet, but sweet voice.

I was really touched by her question and of course I wouldn't mind that she held my hand. The kids were all just so sweet and nice.

"Sure sweetie, you can hold my hand!" I said and I immediately saw her face light up.

She came over and took my free hand. With these two little kids, one on each hand, Brady holding on to the stroller and Troy pushing it, with the twin girls inside, we walked out of the store and went to McDonalds. When we arrived there, we were very lucky, because there weren't many people present in the place.

I just decide to ask them what they wanted to eat and get it for them.

"Okay, guys! What do you want to eat?" I asked them. I immediately got different answers from the kids.

"Nuggets!" Hayley and Luke yelled, while Brady yelled "Burger".

"Fine, why don't you go play for a while and I'll get the nuggets." I said and the kids let go of my hands and they ran to the playground and started going down the slides and into the pool with the colored balls in it.

I turned to Troy to ask him what he wanted.

"So, what do you want, Troy?" I asked.

"Oh, it's fine. They are my kids and I should go and get the food, as well as yours for finding the boys." Troy argued.

"You don't have to do that. It's fine. It was my suggestion and I should go and get the food. You didn't plan to come here and I asked them if they wanted to go. Just let me get them and you the dinner. I argued back.

"Gabriella, Luke didn't want to let go of you. If you hadn't suggested this, we would still be in the store. Luke would be crying, Hayles would become cranky, because she doesn't like to go to the shops and Izzie and Danni would become hungry, because it's been a while since they last had their bottle." He argued back again.

I noticed that he wasn't going to bend to my will and decide to just take the easy way out and give in.

"Fine you go" I relented.

"So, Bella, what do you want to eat?" he asked me. I noticed the new nickname and I was actually glad that he had given me a different nickname. I had never heard Bella before. Shar always said Gabi-Ella, Kels always used Gabi, Cate used Gabs and Tay also used sunshine to address me, while Chad always said Gabster, Zeke Gabs, Jase used Elle and Ryan used sing star to address me.

"Well, I always take the chicken nuggets as well." I said.

"Okay, I'll go and be right back." he said and with that he left.

I searched for a table and took the stroller to sit on the table, near the playground, where I could look after the kids, until their dad was back. It had been five minutes or something like that when one of the twins started to cry. I immediately took the girl out of the stroller, trying to calm her down, while keeping the other twin sleeping. I think she was hungry, because Troy it had been a while since she ate. A couple of minutes later Troy came back and found me with one of the twins in my arms. He looked confused and there was another emotion as well, but I couldn't really figure it out.

"What's wrong?" he asked me concerned.

"I don't really know. She woke up and started to cry. I think she might be hungry, because you said it had been a while since she last ate, so maybe that's what's wrong." I said really fast.

"Yeah, she probably is." he said and he set the food down for the kids and yelled for the kids to come eat their food and they immediately came to the table, sat down quietly and started eating their food.

"Do you have a bottle in their diaper bag?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said, looking at me confused.

"Why don't you go and ask the person at the counter if they could heat it up. They should have something where they can heat the bottle up." I explained myself.

"Oh, sure!" he said and he walked back to the counter.

The kids were finished with their food and had gone back to the playground and I had finished my meal as well. A couple of minutes later, Troy came back with a heated bottle and wanted to take the girl out of my hands, but I thought it was better if he ate his dinner.

"Why don't you eat your dinner and I'll give her the bottle?" I asked.

"Sure, if you want to!" he said back

"Yeah, I don't really mind and otherwise your food will be cold." I said and took the bottle from him. I gave the bottle to the little girl in my arms and she immediately started to eat her food.

When Troy was finished we started a conversation between us, trying to get to know each other.

"So, the only thing I know about you is your name? What else can you tell me about yourself?" he asked me.

"Well, let's see. I am Gabriella and I turn twenty-one on 14th December. I was born in California and moved to Albuquerque when I was five, after my dad died in a car-accident. I lived with my mother, until I moved back to California to go to Stanford. I skipped a few grades in middle and high school and at university and that is why I am going to start my internship at the hospital in February, because I decided to take a few months of, before starting. I coupled pre-med with English literature and creative writing and I wrote a book, that became a bestseller, but I used a nickname to publish it, to keep my privacy. I am currently working on my second book. My favorite food is mac and cheese; my favorite colors are blue, green, lavender, yellow and yes, even pink. My favorite movie is _A Walk to Remember_ and my favorite book series is _Twilight_ and the classics. Well, I think that's it. What about you?" I asked.

I can't believe I already said that much about me to a practical stranger, but I just felt so comfortable in his company that I couldn't but just be honest with him and say as much as I could to him. If he asked questions I would probably answer them as well.

"Well, let's see." He mocked me. "I am Troy and I am turning thirty-one on 18th October. I was born in Albuquerque and I moved to Los Angeles for my job as an LA Laker when I turned 18 and I haven't left LA since. I live with my children and my best friend Chad, who helps me with the kids. My parents live next door. I married my ex-wife when I was twenty years old, four years later Brandon (Brady) was born, followed by Lucas (Luke) three years later, then Hayles (Hayley) two years later and four months ago Isabella (Izzie) and Daniela (Danni) were born. My ex-wife, Addison, left me and the kids just two days after the twins were born and it came out that she had been cheating on me ever since we were married. I had finished college with a business degree and a degree in education, via online courses. I am still with the Lakers, but I don't know for how long and then I really want to become a coach at a high school. I don't really have a favorite book or movie, but anything Disney goes in my household. My favorite food, and don't laugh, is mac and cheese, my favorite colors are brown and blue, because those are the colors of my children's eyes. And I think that's it!" he finished.

Oh, wow, he really explained a lot about himself. I didn't know he was famous. I think he must feel comfortable with me as well.

"So, who looks after the kids when you have practice or when you are playing games?" I asked. I am just too curious for my own good.

"Well, my mom has been looking after them, when I have practice, but most of the time it's late in the evening and mom comes over, because the kids are already asleep and when I have games dad takes Brady, Luke and Hayles to the game, while mom stays home with the twins, because I don't want to expose them to the outside world yet.

"That's a really good arrangement you have there!" I said.

"Yes, I know. I am very lucky to have parents that can help me with everything, because I don't think I could manage to do this on my own." he explained.

"If you ever need help, I am always willing to help. I already love those kids and I can't explain what happened when I first saw the boys, but I just feel a pull towards your entire family. I am so sorry. You don't want to know all this and you probably think I am some sort of stalker or sick person." I said to him.

I really can't explain it. I just felt an electric pull towards this family and I really wanted to help them with everything and make it easier on him. Maybe part of it was because I have never had a traditional family with a mom and a dad. My dad died on my tenth birthday and the older I get the more I forget about him and that's something that is killing me. I never had any siblings, just always best friends, until I had to move again. It was always me and mom, until we moved to Albuquerque and we settled down here and I had a steady group of friends. And I think seeing this big family without a mother and the love the father had for his kids sucked me in. It's really difficult to explain, but that is something that I am experiencing now.

"No, I really don't think so. I actually had the same feeling towards you. I felt an immediate pull towards you and I can't explain it either. It seems that Luke and Hayles already love you, that's very clear. Especially for Luke, this is strange, because he doesn't really like to be touched by strangers, only my mom, dad, Chad and I can touch him. Hayley is very and she doesn't talk much and Izzie doesn't want her bottle from anyone except me and sometimes my mom. She is very picky on the people that can feed her." he explained.

Wow. This is just strange. We both feel this special electric pull, we can't seem to explain and the kids already feel comfortable around me. I thought that maybe they were used to strangers, because of their father's work.

"Thank you. It's just a bit weird, the way we both feel this pull!" I said to him. "I shall get your kids and then I'll leave you to go home, because I think they are way past their bedtime. It's already 10 pm." I explained. "And the girls must be wondering where I am and where their food is." I joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry to have kept you so long. I didn't know you had to go to your friends' home." he said.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't tell you for a reason and I don't have to go to my friend's house. I live with those girls and they can wait! Normally I am the only one at home: Tay is with Chad, while Shar is with Zeke and Kels goes to Jase, while Cate goes to Ryan." I explained to him. "I can be late for once; they'll just have to deal with it." I finished.

He got this strange look on his face, like he was confused and contemplating something.

"Wait, back up. Your friends are Taylor McKessie, Sharpay Evans, Kelsi Neilson and Caitlyn Scott?" he asked.

"Yes, we have been best friends since I moved to Albuquerque and was moved up a few grades in middle school and we all came here for college." I explained to him. "How do you know them?" I asked.

"I know them because they have been my best friends since diapers. We went to kindergarten, elementary school, middle school and high school together and then we moved here for college. We always played basketball together and now we are all playing for the same team." He explained. "So, how is it possible that are best friends have been together for four years and counting and we have never met each other!" he asked.

"Well, they always go out on Friday night and I could only come on the first Friday, because I have dance lessons and competitions on Friday and Saturday." I said.

"Well, that explains something, because I could only go out on the last two Fridays of the month. I had an arrangement with my wife, that she got the first two Fridays and I got the last two Fridays of the month to go out with my friends, while she was looking after the kids." He explained. "So, you are the girl the girls are always talking about. Ever since my ex-wife left us, they have been talking about you and trying to get me to go out on the first Friday of the month so I could meet you." He further explained.

"Well, maybe you should come next Friday, so we could play a little joke on our friends. After all they have been trying to hook us up ever since your divorce, only we never played along with their games and we never met before. I'm so curious about what they would say if they knew we have met each other without them." I said.

"Yes, I'd love to join you to get back to them! They were really annoying and bugging me the entire time about coming. Now that I met you, I'd really like to get to know you better, because I really feel this magic pull towards you!" he said.

"Yes, me too! Me too!" I said.

**AN**

**This was the first chapter of the new story. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeting in the grocery store**

**Gabriella's point of view**

_**  
**_We talked a little more and I soon noticed that it was already a quarter past ten and that we all should go home. When I called the kids to say goodbye Luke and Hayley wouldn't let go of me. They just plain out refused to let me go and they kept holding on to my leg.

"Hey guys, I really have to go now, and you have to go home too. Uncle Chad must be worried about you, not being safe at home in your little beds." I said.

The look on their faces told me that they weren't going to give up. I saw Hayley's lip beginning to quiver and she started to cry.

"Elle, I wanna take you wit me." she said. Her voice was so sweet, but she was crying and it broke my heart. I picked her up and held her close.

"Hayles, you have to go to sleep and when you wake up I can come back to you." I whispered in her ear, but she wouldn't hear of it. She was still sobbing in my sweater.

"No, Elle, you go wit me. Monsters under bed." she whispered back to me.

I looked at Troy and he was having trouble with Luke as well. So I went over to him and took Luke in my arms as well.

"Luke, why are you crying?" I asked the little boy quietly.

"I want you to come with us." he whispered in my ear.

I was really touched about the things they were saying, but we couldn't stay where we were, because we were still in McDonalds and we couldn't spend the night there, could we?

I looked at Troy and I noticed that he really didn't know what to do anymore. Since we knew each other's best friends I asked him if it was okay for me to come with them, because they weren't going to give in, even after I promised the two little ones, that I would come and see them tomorrow.

So after we calmed the kids down, we told them that I would go with them to their house, but only if they promised to get in their pajama's and go to bed. They immediately agreed and we all left McDonalds.

I was on food, so I needed a ride to his place. Thank god, Troy had a large enough care for seven people, so I was able to get in the car with them. I buckled Luke and Hayley in, while Troy was buckling in Izzie and Danni's car seats. I noticed that I was finished before him so I buckled Brady in as well. Then I walked to the front passengers seat and got in, while Troy got in the drivers seat.

We arrived at their house a little bit before 11 pm. The kids listened to what we had agreed on in the hospital and they got ready for bed. First they all went to their rooms and got their pajama's on, before going to the bathroom to brush their teeth and go to the toilet.

The twins were already asleep in their car seats, so Troy took Danni, while I took Izzie and we put them in their cots. We checked the baby monitor to see if it was on and checked that the twins were safely in their cots before turning off the lights and closing the door.

I went to the bathroom to see that Luke and Hayley were finishing up, washing their hands and combing their hair. I noticed that Hayley was having a little bit of trouble with her hair, so I decide to help her.

"Hey Hayles, need some help with your hair?" I asked the little two-year-old.

She nodded her head enthusiastically. I braided her mid-back long blonde hair into two pigtails, because it would be easier to deal with for Troy in the morning. All he had to do was take out the two scrunchies and comb through her hair and Hayley would have long wavy hair. When I was finished she gave me a big smile and a big hug.

"Thank you, Ella." she said in her sweet voice and she gave me a big kiss on my left cheek.

I was really touched by that gesture. I didn't really have that much affection in my life. My mom was always travelling, so she could keep her job and when she saw me, she would only hug me briefly, before she was off on her next business trip. I didn't really get a lot of hugs and kisses now either, except from Shar and Tay. Even Kelsi didn't hug me, because it really wasn't something I was used to.

"Okay, Hayles, you read for bed?" I asked the little girl, whose eyes were already drooping.

She nodded no with her little head, her pigtails going back and forth, but her big yawn made me believe otherwise.

"No, Ella. I don't wanna sleep. Me want you wit me." she said "Monsters under bed" she whispered.

"No, Hayles. There are no monsters under your bed. Little girls like you have to sleep and your daddy and I will keep you safe. What do you say if I tell you a little bedtime story and then you can go to dreamland." I suggested.

She didn't really say anything, but she nodded with her little head. Her eyes were drooping and already they were almost closed, so I knew she wasn't going to be up for much longer. I took her to her bedroom, which was pink, with the Disney princesses all displayed on her walls. When I saw the room I decide to draw her picture of herself as a princess as soon as I got home and to give it to her the next time I saw her. I would draw her in a beautiful gown, like all the Disney princess had.

"_Once upon a time, there was a little princess, called Hayley. She was the most beautiful girl of Boltonia. She had long blonde hair and she wore a beautiful blue gown, like the color of her eyes. She loved to dance and she loved her daddy and her brothers and sisters. One day the little princess was shopping with her daddy, brothers and sisters and her brother got lost. She was afraid she wasn't going to see her brothers again. Then the beautiful prince rescued her brother and brought them back to her and her daddy and the little princess were very happy and they had a big party to celebrate. The little princess soon fell in love with the prince. They got married and they lived happily ever after."_ I told Hayley the story. It wasn't my best, but I was just making it up as I was telling the story. If I had prepared it beforehand I was sure it would be much better.

I checked up on her and when I saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady I tucked her in, so she would be warm through the night and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Ella" she said when I kissed her forehead and I was really touched by this.

"I love you too, Hayley." I whispered back to the little girl, who snuggled into her blankets.

I checked up on her one last time and then I turned off the lights and closed the door.

Three down, two to go!

When I was finished putting Hayley to bed I went into Luke's room, which was opposite Hayley's. His room was green, mixed with brown. When I walked in there I saw the little boy jumping up and down on his bed and refusing to go to sleep and arguing with his father.

"Luke, what are you doing? You should be asleep by now!" I told the little boy.

"No, no, no, no, no!" he yelled "I don't wanna sleep before you get here." Luke said in a determined voice.

"Luke, keep your voice down! Your sister is sleeping." I scolded. It was the first time I ever had to scold a little kid. I was an only child and my parents were both only children so I never had any siblings are nieces and nephews that I could babysit.

Luke's lip began quivering and I really didn't want the little boy to start crying. I think I would cry with him.

"Okay, Luke. It's okay! I am here now and you can go to sleep." I said.

I noticed that Troy had left the room and I didn't really understand why. Was he giving me some privacy to get the little boy to bed or was he checking up on Brady? It doesn't really matter at the moment. The only thing that counts now is getting Luke to sleep!

"But Ella, you need to tell me a story." he whined.

"Okay, Luke, but you have to promise me you'll go to sleep then!" I said back to him.

He nodded his head and lay down on his bed.

"_Once upon a time there was a little boy named Luke. He was the prince of Boltonia. He had one brother, Brady and three little sisters, Hayley, Izzie and Danni. One day there was an evil prince, named James, that took his little sister away from him. The prince didn't want to let his sister go, so he went after the evil prince. He took his daddy and his big brother with him to fight against the big bad prince. They went to his castle and the fought against him and Luke won the battle. When they returned to their kingdom of Boltonia everyone was happy and the little princess gave her big brothers and her daddy a really big kiss. The kingdom celebrated and they all lived happily ever after." _I finished the story. Like with Hayley I was making this story up as I went and I could probably do better, but I was just winging it.

When I finished up the story Luke was almost asleep. I tucked him in and I gave him a kiss on the forehead, like I had done with Hayley.

Before he went to sleep he did the same thing as Hayley.

"I love you, Ella. Please don't leave us!" he said

I was moved. I already loved all these kids so much, that I couldn't really describe it and from what I heard just now I think they really loved me as well. I hope I would have kids like these one day.

The little boy then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

When I got outside his room I saw that Troy was standing there and that his eyes were shining.

"Why are your eyes so shiny?" I asked him, without really thinking about what I was asking.

"Oh sorry. It's just that I never really had this. This kids never really had this. Their mom never did anything like that for them. It was always me that had to tuck them in and always me that had to tell them stories at night. It is very different to see you do something like this and you are a natural at it. You are going to make a really great mom someday. It just made me realize how much I have missed all those years, how much the kids have missed all those years" He said in a raspy voice, like he had been crying.

"Oh, I'm really sorry. I never went to take away your duties. I really don't want to intrude. It just seemed natural to do all that. You know I already told you that I feel this magic pull towards you and towards your kids and I really do love them." I said.

"You don't have to be sorry for caring for my kids, like you have done it your entire life." he said.

"Well, I should check up on Brady, see if he wants a story as well." I said.

"Oh, yeah. He was waiting for you." Troy said.

I walked into Brady's room and I noticed that it was red and white. Brady was already under the blankets, waiting for his story.

"So, little guy. Daddy told me you wanted a story as well."

"Yeah. Can you tell me a story too?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

I then started a new story for him.

"_Once upon a time there was a prince, called Brady, from the kingdom Boltonia. He was the oldest prince and he would soon take over for his dad. He really loved fast cars and he loved his little brother and sisters. He always protected them. He helped his dad as much as he could and when his dad had to go away for a day he took care of his siblings. Then one day the evil prince, James, came to the kingdom to steal his little brother and sisters, but brave and strong Brady fought him and won the battle. There was a big celebration and everyone lived happily ever after."_ I once again finished a story. I was really going to have to come up with more stories for the kids, so I didn't have to wing it when I saw them.

When I finished up the story Brady was almost asleep. I tucked him in and I gave him a kiss on the forehead, like I had done with Hayley and Luke.

Before he went to sleep he did the same thing as his siblings.

"I love you, Ella. Please don't leave us! We need you!" he said

I was moved. I already loved all these kids so much, that I couldn't really describe it and from what I heard just now I think they really loved me as well. I hope I would have kids like these one day.

The little boy then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**AN**

**Hi,**

**I know this chapter isn't as long as the previous one, but I am re-writing all my chapters before posting them and sometimes I put new things in and leave old things out. I nevertheless hope that you love the chapter. Let me now!**

**To the reviewers: **Thank you all for your kind words and thank you for your idea. I might use it later on.

**To the people that put this story on their story alert or favorite:** Thank you all!

**Bye,**

**Jill**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting in the grocery store**

**Gabriella's point of view**

_**  
**__Before he went to sleep he did the same thing as his siblings._

"_I love you, Ella. Please don't leave us! We need you!" he said_

_I was moved. I already loved all these kids so much, that I couldn't really describe it and from what I heard just now I think they really loved me as well. I hope I would have kids like these one day._

_The little boy then closed his eyes and went to sleep._

After the kids went to bed Troy and I decided to talk some more about our lives, to get to know each other better. We both felt a connection towards each other and we wanted to know everything about each other.

"Maybe I should start with my full name, but I don't want you to be shocked about it." I said to him, because my name is so long that it doesn't seem to have an ending.

"Why? Why should I be shocked?" he questioned innocently.

"Well, my name is quite long! Still interested?" I teased a bit.

"Sure, lay it on me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, my full name is Gabriella Isabella Vanessa Ana-Lucia Maria Talia Stella Luna Suarez-Montez." I said in one breath. I have been so practiced in saying my extremely long name, according to myself aloud that I don't have to take breaths in between anymore.

"Wow! That is quite a name for sure, but it's beautiful as well. Do you want to know my much shorter, quite traditional name?" he teased me.

"Sure, why not. Not everyone is blessed with such a long and quite unique combination of names." I teased back.

"Well, my name is Troy Jack Alexander Bolton. Troy, because dad loved the legends about Trojan horse, Jack after my father and Alexander after my maternal grandfather." He explained his name. "How did you get yours?" he asked as an afterthought.

"Well, my father couldn't decide between Gabriella and Isabella, because he thought they were both very beautiful names, so he chose those as my first two names, Vanessa comes from my mother, Ana-Lucia was my maternal grandmother, who died when I was seven, Maria comes from my paternal grandmother, who died when I was ten years old, Talia is a name that every female in my father's family has in her name, same with Carlos for the boys and Stella Luna, because the moon and stars were so bright the day I was born, and my mother gave birth to me under the stars and the moon, since I couldn't wait for the hospital and was born in the parking lot of the hospital, that they decided to add those names to my name. And my hyphenated surname is both surnames of my parents, who weren't married yet when I was born, so they decided to give me both last names and I am happy they did, because it is something from them that I can forever take with me. "How did you come to the names of your children?" I asked.

"Well, Brandon was the name of my paternal grandfather and I was very close to him when I was younger, that when he died I promised him to name my firstborn son after him and I did." He explained, while I had tears in my eyes from such a wonderful gesture.

"We nicknamed him Brady. Then Lucas was born and it was my ex-wife Addison who chose his name. I later found out that Lucas was one of her flings at the time, but I never regretted my son's name, but I normally don't use his full name, nicknaming him Luke. Hayley was a name that I chose because I heard the name once somewhere and I immediately fell in love with it, so I decided then and there that my firstborn daughter would be named Hayley. And last but not least the twins, I too named them, because their mother had already left, without giving them a name: Isabella and Daniela. I thought that since they were twins, they should have names that are close to each other. Isabella was the name of my maternal grandmother and she died before I was born and my mom has always missed her, so I thought I would name her after her maternal great-grandmother and then I had to decide between Gabriella and Daniela, because those two names were close to the name Isabella. I still don't know why I actually chose Daniela, but maybe it was a feeling I had at the time that I would meet you and then the names would become confusing." He finished his explanation of the names of his children. I thought that all the names were beautiful and that they all had special meaning. It's really too bad that Lucas was named after one of Addison's flings, because I think that name is a classic and beautiful.

"All names or so beautiful. Too bad that Addison played it like that with Luke's name, because I think it is beautiful and a classic." I told him. "I love how you put your family history in their names and that you honor your loved ones. What else do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't know. What else do you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I already told you that I am almost twenty-one, only three more months to go until 14 December. I told you I was born in California, but I haven't said where yet. I was born in Salsalinas, but I soon moved to Albuquerque, New Mexico, but I really wanted to attend Stanford and I came back to Cali to do so. You know I skipped a few grades and that I'm starting my internship in February. When I did my undergrad I did a triple major: English literature with creative writing, teaching and pre-med, before moving on to med school and graduating med school in only three years. I told you I love to read. Most of the time I read classics, but I also like the Twilight-series. I told you my favorite food is macaroni and cheese and that my favorite colors as of now are blue, green, lavender, yellow and pink. My favorite movie is a walk to remember, but I honestly like very romantic movie or a true story. I am best friends with Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Cate, ever since I met them. They were older but they immediately accepted me in their little group and they were my first friends. I like to write songs and sing them, while playing guitar, piano, synthesizer or acoustic guitar. I don't sing for anyone, just while I am alone. I like photography, but behind the camera. I am very close to my mom, because she was the only parent left after my dad died on my fifth birthday. I had a happy childhood in Albuquerque, but I had to deal with all the people who thought I wasn't worthy of their company, because I was so young, but I dealt and couldn't be happier now! I never had a boyfriend before, because they were intimidated by my smarts and my age and sometimes it was hard for me to see everyone else happy with their boyfriend and me being all alone, but I managed and I do hope to find a boyfriend one day. I speak eight different languages, namely English, Spanish, French, German, Dutch, Italian, Chinese and Russian, because I can easily absorb everything. I have a photographic memory, sometimes that's good, but it also means that I can't easily forget the bad things." I finished quietly, not knowing what else to say. "What else can you tell me?" I asked him.

"Well, you know my full name and the name of my children. I already told you that I am almost thirty-one, just one more month. I was born in Albuquerque and I have always played basketball and was captain for my high school team since freshmen year. I lived in Albuquerque until I was eighteen and I was drafted for the Lakers. I never saw you before and I think that's quite strange, because Albuquerque isn't that big and our friends are friends. I moved here to be a Laker and I live with my five kids and Chad, because I can't take care of them alone, but Chad is moving out soon, because he wants to live with Taylor. I married Addison when I was twenty years old and we were together until the twins were born and I thought we were happy, but she never was, because she has been cheating on my since the beginning, because the only thing she cared about was becoming famous. I have a degree in business and physical education. I am still a Laker but am planning to slow down, because I want to coach the next generation of Lakers. I don't really have any favorites, since it's all Disney at my house. My favorite as well as the kids is macaroni and cheese and my favorite colors are green and brown, like the eyes of my children." He finished his story again.

We continued to talk and talk and soon it was four in the morning, which really did surprise me.

"Wow! It's already four in the morning. I think I should go home now." I said.

"No, Ella, I don't think that is a good idea. You must be tired and I don't want you driving while being tired, so why don't you stay in the guest bedroom." He suggested.

"I really couldn't impose any longer on your family, Troy. I have been with you since Luke clamped on to my leg and wouldn't let go, you must get tired of me." I exclaimed.

"I would never get tired of you." he said to me. "You're not tired, ha?" he teased.

I yawned and now he definitely wouldn't let me go home so I took him up on his offer.

"Fine, you win. I'll take you up on your offer." I said.

He then showed me the beautiful guest bedroom.

"It's a beautiful room, Troy." I said.

"Yes it is! Goodnight, Ella. Sleep tight and don't let the bedbugs bite." He said teasingly, probably something he said to his kids every night, except tonight, because I tucked them in.

"Yes, Troy. Goodnight and don't let the bedbugs bite." I teased back.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

**AN**

**I am really sorry it took so long. First I had my finals and then I had to make a bunch of lesson preps for my teacher training for the rest of the year and it's been so hectic I don't know what to do first. I am very sorry to xZanessa4Lifex ,because I said it would be out much sooner, I just hadn't come around to re-reading my writings to make sure that I didn't say anything that contradicts chapter one. I know there is still a lot of repetition in this chapter, but I hope that the next one will be out much sooner. I am working on it now, but I can't promise you when it is going to be out. Yet again, I apologize, but I hope it will be soon.**

x-Jilly-x


End file.
